


heroics

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Lance always wants to play the hero, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 26





	heroics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Zappy Birthday to Zapp

Above all, Lance loves being a hero. As the Champion of the Pokemon League presiding over both Kanto and Johto, he has plenty of opportunities. The recent reports of a Red Gyarados rampaging at the Lake of Rage is a perfect example, and one he is eager to respond to. Arriving on the scene, however, shows little of what he enjoys most; an audience. At the moment, the Gyarados is calm, patrolling the Lake with little to lash out at. A few residents watch from the safety of the shore, but Mahogany Town isn’t exactly a bustling metropolis. 

For now, he opts to watch and wait. Obviously, being a hero, if the Gyarados were to make a move, he would step in. But patience might just prove to be a boon. And, sure enough, it isn’t long before a young trainer shows up. She seems somewhat cautious, but still confident, as she surfs out onto the Lake of Rage. From a distance, he can’t see her face, but he can easily imagine the shining gleam as she rides out, ready to take down Gyarados. Obviously, it’s possible such a Pokemon might prove too much for her, and Lance takes up position on the shore, standing ready beside his Dragonite. If anything happens, he can swoop in in an instant, proving himself every bit the hero a Champion should be.

And yet, his chance never materializes. The young trainer defeats and captures the mysterious Gyarados with little difficulty, and Lance simply waits by the shore for her return. While his heroic plan is off to a bit of a weak start, the enraged Gyarados itself was not his main goal. Not by a long shot, and he hasn’t seen the last of this young trainer, either. The strategic mind that has won him so many battles now works at full speed, ironing out the details of a new plan, one in which he can surely be the hero.

~X~

Of course, Lyra would agree to take down Team Rocket with him. The young trainer is brimming with excitement and confidence, facing down challenge after challenge, each victory filling her with more and more hope for her future. There’s no feeling quite like it, and Lance knows it well. She reminds him of his own journeys, and what brought him to the height he’s at today. Of course, when he was younger, he didn’t have many heroes to look up to. He hopes that working side by side with a formidable trainer like himself will show Lyra just how much further she’ll need to go in the future.

A criminal organization, after all, is far more sinister than a Pokemon out of control. Many more things can go wrong, especially alone in their hideout. Luckily for her, Lance will be nearby, ready to step in at any sign of danger. Ready to be her hero, as soon as the need arises.

~X~

Surprisingly, she manages quite well on her own. It seems Lyra is far more formidable than Lance has given her credit for, and she shocks him time and again. At this rate, he’s spending much more time keeping an eye on her than actually fighting Team Rocket himself, just waiting for her inevitable slip-up. A slip-up that she manages to avoid again and again. Facing down the rank and file members of Team Rocket is no trouble for Lyra, and neither are the scientists working with them. 

Lance grows a bit excited, as she faces off against one of the executives, but even Petrel is little difficulty for the young trainer. His plan to simply hang back and swoop in to rescue her when things look grim might just end up being a flight of fancy, and it will be far too difficult to step in now that she’s come so far on her own.

But just as the Indigo League Champion begins to worry, Lyra runs into her greatest challenge yet. Another executive arrives, flanked by a grunt, and the ensuing two on one battle would certainly overpower Lyra’s already weakened team. Lance can’t help but grin as he rushes in, eager to cut off their opponents and make it a fair fight. 

Well, as fair as any fight against him could be.

~X~

Lyra is starstruck. She isn’t sure who this trainer fighting beside her is, but he’s handsome, confident, and his team is incredible. Well, what she sees of it at least. Dragonite is the only pokemon he uses, because he doesn’t end up  _ needing _ any others. The way he swooped in to save her, how calm and collected he is issuing orders right beside her… it’s enough to make her heart race. She can’t help but look at him as her hero, like someone out of a book.

Occasionally, he catches her glancing at him, and flashes a quick grin. Something about that easy smile sends a shiver down her spine, and she can’t believe how different he seems in battle. Seeing him at the Lake of Rage, and even entering the hideout, he was intriguing, but nothing like this display of power and confidence.

It’s only natural that Lyra might start to feel as though she was getting a bit of a crush.

~X~

“Sorry, Lyra. I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back,” Lance says. He isn’t fully lying, but he’s not going to tell Lyra outright that he was merely waiting until she was in over her head with the sole intent of saving her. “Now all there is to do is turn off that strange radio signal.”

The two of them work together, dispatching the Electrode powering Team Rocket’s bizzare machine with relative ease. It’s a bit sad, considering the Pokemon are innocent, but it must be done. Once all six have fainted, the machine powers down, and Lance returns to Lyra’s side once more.

"That odd signal has finally stopped. The lake should be back to normal,” Lance says, practically beaming. “You're the best! Let me thank you on behalf of all the Pokémon.”

“I feel like I should be thanking you, too,” Lyra says, beaming up at him. She feels nervous, even speaking to him, but she can’t back down now. After facing off with a criminal organization, talking to her new crush shouldn’t be so hard. Especially since he saved her and all! Her heart is still racing, and she can’t seem to take her eyes off of him. 

At a glance, Lance can tell she’s enamored with him. It’s no surprise, she’s young, and he did just step in and save her. Perhaps that’s a bit objectionable, considering he put her in this situation to begin with, but she doesn’t seem to question that at all. A lack of experience can make certain things easy, and Lance counts his blessings that Lyra seems pleasantly naive. That’s certainly something he can use, especially considering the talent she possesses. Seeing her in action, the Champion wonders if she might not be a bit of a threat, one he should nip in the bud if possible.

“Ah, no need to thank me. I couldn’t allow you to be hurt, after all. If you’d like, we can chat for a while,” Lance offers, “Since you don’t seem ready to part quite yet.”

“R-really!?” Lyra exclaims, bouncing a bit at the offer. “I’d love to, you were so cool back there I’d just love to talk with such a great trainer!”

“Oh, please. You’re on the path to greatness yourself, you know,” Lance muses, leading Lyra back into the hideout. He remembers exactly where Petrel was waiting, and thinks the office would be a great place for them to chat. “I’m sure you’re planning on taking on the League, yes?”

“Yeah, I am! Though I’m still working on getting all my badges,” Lyra says, pouting a bit. “They make collecting them all take forever!”

“Yes, they do,” Lance answers, chuckling. “But if reaching the League was easy, the Elite Four and Champion would never get a rest.”

“Have you battled them?” Lyra asks, excitedly. “You’re so strong, I’m sure you have!”

“I have, and they’re all tough customers. But you’ll see for yourself soon enough, Lyra,” Lance says, as they enter the luxurious office. Despite Giovanni’s disappearance, the Team Rocket hideout was decorated as if he would be returning any day. It was a bit amusing, but the desk would be perfect for what Lance hoped would happen.

“You really think I can make it?” she asks, seeming to doubt herself just a bit.

“Of course I do. You handled yourself beautifully here, today. And you’re only going to grow stronger and more beautiful as time passes,” Lance answers. Her eyes go wide at the words  _ more beautiful _ , and her face flushes.

“I hope you’re right,” Lyra says, looking down. She then glances around the office, finding it a bit difficult to look Lance in the eyes now. His comment made her realize how alone they are now, with Team Rocket packed up and gone. Alone, in a fancy office, with the man who saved her…

Lyra tries to steady her breathing, hoping to slow the pounding in her chest, to lessen the heat that rushes through her body. She focuses so much on that, she doesn’t notice Lance drawing near to her.

It’s a sudden movement, and one she could never hope to resist even if she wanted, as Lance places a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her in for a kiss. It’s a bit of a gamble from the cautious Champion, but Lance didn’t get where he is in life without taking a few chances. He wants Lyra, and won’t get anywhere by simply speaking to her. 

She whimpers, shocked, as his lips press against hers. They part, and his tongue presses against her lips. She resists for only a second, shocked by the sudden kiss. Then, her mouth opens, and his tongue darts inside. She practically melts as he kisses her, passionately showing her just how much he believes in her ability.

Try as she might, Lyra can’t fully process what’s happening. She wanted to get closer to Lance, to spend more time with him, but she didn’t really expect the older trainer to make a move on her. Obviously, it’s not anything she should worry too much about, he’s a hero, he just saved her. Plus, he’s so kind and handsome, of course she’s going to kiss him back, it’s just not something she expected. There is, however, no hope of her calming down now. Before she can stop herself, she’s pressing against him, feeling the warmth of his body all over her. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly as he continues kissing her, slowly guiding her backwards, until she’s standing against the desk that dominates the office. 

Overwhelmed by the mix of desire and excitement she feels, Lyra gives into instinct. Without thinking, she spreads her legs, shifting so that she can press her body against Lance’s leg, wedging it in between her own. He chuckles into the kiss, amused at how forward she’s being. His gamble certainly seems to have paid off, and he’s not going to slow down now. For a moment, he allows her to clumsily buck her hips, grinding her cunt against his leg, moaning into their kiss despite the clothing between them. Lance is sure she can hardly feel a thing, but the girl seems to be enraptured regardless.

When he pulls back, breaking their kiss, she gasps. 

“L-Lance…” she whines, wondering if she went too far.

“Shh, it’s okay, Lyra,” he assures her, grabbing her by her slight hips. He hoists her up, seating her on the desk, and begins undoing her overalls. “You couldn’t have felt much like that, could you?”

In response, she only blushes, her face growing as red as a voltorb. He could see right through her, knew exactly what she was up to… but is going to make her feel even better? Lyra feels a shiver rush down her spine, and the heat swelling within her surges ever higher. It doesn’t take long for Lance to undress her, something he’s fantasized about since first laying eyes on her.

Her body is slight, a small build without many curves, but Lance enjoys that. Her breasts are small, but perky, and he finds an intense desire to toy with them building up within him. He reaches up, pinching one of her nipples lightly with his gloved hand, earning a sharp whimper.

“Ah, you must be very sensitive, hm?” he muses, and Lyra simply nods. “I like that.”

The simple admission makes her so happy. He likes that… he likes  _ her _ . She wants him to touch her more, to make her feel that good all over. Luckily for her, Lance plans to oblige. He dedicates a few moments to exploring her body, eventually taking off his gloves to touch her directly. She is still growing, but there’s so much to love about her body that Lance is sure he could spend hours touching her.

A touch here, a comforting murmur there, and it isn’t long before Lyra feels an intense ache within her. She isn’t sure what to do, opting to let Lance lead the way. She whimpers, and moans, leaning into his touch whenever she can, until he finally pulls back. It feels as though he’s teasing her, with how badly she wants his touch, but once she notices he’s fiddling with his pants, she grows nervous. She might not be very knowledgeable, but she knows what that means. She knows what’s coming. And the biggest surprise is how excited she is for it.

Lance has been hard for quite some time now, even leading Lyra down into the office, he felt excitement building within him. Touching her did nothing but cement that excitement, building it into a fully fledged need. At this point, he has to have her. He can’t wait a second longer, and once he frees his cock, he is upon her. He knows he should be slow, gentle. He should make her first time incredible, so that every time after she’ll seek him out. But as he presses the tip of his cock into the tight heat of her cunt, he simply isn’t sure if he can manage.

The sharp inhale as he enters her, followed quickly by a pained whimper, is enough to slow him.

“Are you alright, Lyra?” he asks, watching her face as she nods. That tiny assent is all he needs to continue, and he pushes forward, slow but firm as he fills her. He’s much larger than her, and her body stretches to accommodate, but the pain is mingled with intense pleasure. All of his efforts to get Lyra warmed up were not in vain, and as he pushes further and further, her whimpers turn to moans. He assures her again and again that she’s so good, so strong, gently stroking her cheek with one hand even as the other grips her slender hips tightly, using her body to pull himself in deeper. He stops once he feels he can go no further, gazing into her eyes. Whatever fear was there at first has melted, and now she looks back at him with some mix of adoration and reverence. A look that intoxicates him instantly, filling him with desire. This young trainer is looking at him as her hero, her savior, and he is going to give her the time of her life.

He pulls back, only to thrust back in, quickly falling into a steady rhythm. All the while, he continues murmuring words of encouragement, telling her how beautiful she is, how wonderful she feels, filling her head with happy thoughts, slowly picking up his pace. At first, his rhythm is steady, measured, but it doesn’t take long for him to lose himself. Even as he fucks her faster, harder, she still looks at him with eyes half-lidded, filled with pleasure and happiness she can’t begin to hide. With how much he teased her, it doesn’t take Lyra long to climax. He doesn’t slow, even as she cries out; shrieking his name as pleasure overtakes her. Even as her already tight body squeezes his cock, until he can't hold back any longer. He tips forward, pressing his lips to hers, cutting off her moans as he thrusts into her one more time. He groans, muffled, as he comes inside of her. 

Far from the most cautious approach, Lance wonders if that will be something he comes to regret, even as he rides out the pleasure of his climax. Likely, Lyra would listen to him if it came to hiding his indiscretion, especially since he plans to keep up contact with her. Either way, nothing he does now will make a bit of difference.

"It would seem we both thanked each other plenty, hm?" Lance asks, smiling down at Lyra once he's caught his breath.

"Y-yeah…" Lyra says, seeming to grow a bit meek.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, not exactly. That was amazing! I just… I'm sure you're very busy, but I'd… want to do something like that again. Soon," she explains, hoping she doesn't seem too pushy.

"Ah, of course," Lance starts, smiling. Hearing how badly she wants to continue is music to his ears, truth be told. "We should exchange numbers, and I'll definitely be in touch."

With that, the two clean up, and go their separate ways. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
